


Sunday morning

by w0npilessence



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Games, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Shot, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence
Summary: Wonpil woke up feeling funny but maybe tables will turn on him ;)(Draft)





	1. Chapter 1

-OC POV-  
I like to sleep letting some light come in. Wonpil doesn't like it at all but I like sunlight on mornings like this. I have one shiny star on my bed compiting to the actual one. The habit of letting the courtains slightly open it's because the light in the morning always enhance his bone structure and nose shape. He has his mouth a little open, those tender lips relaxed and his facial hair shily growing. I can't seem to get over his look when he is asleep. If I could only picture him on a canvas like this... I took my phone without making so much noise and I open my camera, I turn myself around pointing at him with my phone when I realise he is already awake.  
"What are you doing?" He says frowning a little. I quickly turn off my phone and kiss him.  
"Good morning!" avoiding the fact I got cough about to take a pic of him for then paint him.  
I dropped my phone that got lost in the sheets, as he pulled me near him. The warmth of the bed during the night makes me relax. His left hand on my waist. I look closer to his watery eyes while my finger lightly draws the shape of his chin.  
"You were not about to take a pic of me, right?" He asked me with a half-serious frowned face. I smile looking at how he was playing to be angry in front of me.  
"No..." I said when he suddenly started to tickle me. I can't help myself to combust and start laughing "...ok, maybe" I gave up trying to hide the fact I was caught. He is now smiling widely and he still has me near him. I love his smile over anything in this world. I bury my head on his neck still weak after this attack.  
"So what are you going to do to fix the fact you just lied to me" said pulling me. Then he raised the left brow dropping his right one as I can see this darker gaze on his eyes. A gesture that I find terribly sexy. Suddenly butterflies dropped down my belly as he lowers his hand on my back. I put a thinking face trying to hide the fact he is already driving me mad.  
"I'll make breakfast!" I say. Dropping a light kiss on his lips all of the sudden to gain time. Then free myself from him. I jump out of bed and I head to the kitchen. Still trying to ignore the fuss just formed in my core being.  
"I did not mean that..." I hear him complaining still in bed.  
On the kitchen, I put some of the ingredients on the table near a big bowl. I hold myself to the edge of the table closing my eyes over the ingredients. Being this attacked at this time in the morning, only he could do that. I keep pulling out tools, a pan, a spoon, etc. When I think I have it all I start mixing ingredients to make pancakes. I'm halfway finished with the mixture when he woke up in his grey pyjama.  
"So today we have American breakfast" said in a funny American accent taking the crockery piece. "If that's the case I want a big American cup of coffee too" said putting himself behind me as he reached to put the cup in the coffee machine while I was doing the pancakes in the pan. The warmth his body emanated made me want to turn around and bury my head on his neck. I notice him putting his hips close my butt as he was not soft exactly. He then goes find the coffee capsule leaving me breath for half a second. Then back to the coffee machine to put the capsule saying:

"You know what else does Americans do on Sunday mornings?" He sais putting his face beside me. Then he has now all my attention. I can see the fine line of his lips with those innocent eyes through the glasses. Laughing I ask "What?" focusing again on the pancake.  
He closes the capsule inbox saying "To fuck" for then run away like a kid to the living room. In this exact moment, I want to kick him out of the kitchen. I took my spoon and go behind him.  
"Only in films Wonpil!" I screamed. I don't really know if I have a boyfriend or a teaser who drives me mad. When I go back to the pancake this one is already burnt on one side.  
"You see?! You made me burn this pancake. Now this one is yours" I shouted from the kitchen.

The coffee machine stopped and the phone rang. There was a post on facebook. He looked at the message going to the kitchen again.  
"Sungjin and Ha-Rin are engaged now" said reading the message  
"For real?" I said surprised "Wow, congrats to them!"  
I was genuinely happy for them but still mad at my boyfriend.  
He gets near me and showed me the photography of a simple, classic silver ring with a considerable size of the diamond in the middle and two tiny diamonds on each side on Ha-Rin hand over what was Sungjin's hand holding it.  
"Now, that's a ring" I say but trying to hide the fact he has altered my whole organism this morning.  
"You know what else is nice, shiny and silver?" He said in a lower, soft voice tone near me approaching to take the cup.  
"What?" I say looking solely at the pancake now. This time I'm not going to burn it.  
"You" he whispered in a short aired breath in my ear while bites my lobule giving me goosebumps before running away with his coffee.  
A burst of rage and sexual drive again in my lower belly. My knees are shaking and I can barely hold myself again. These pancakes are taking forever so I rush them, aggressively pull off my cooking robe and I head to the bedroom. On my way look at him sat down on the chair like a naughty boy who just made something fun and expected not to be caught. I ignore him and I tell myself "Two can play this game too"


	2. Chapter 2

 -Wonpil POV-  
This morning I'm having so much fun. I try to hide my smile shipping the coffee as I hear her steps loudly coming from the kitchen. She looked at me on her way and then continued without a single word. I could not identify exactly what was that look. I wonder if I should worry.  
After a few moments, she goes out of the bedroom. She is different. Did she change clothes? Why is she wearing my button white shirt? What's that black thing under the shirt? Where are her pants? Did she make something to her hair? She goes to the kitchen to do something else and I can't help myself but follow her with my eyes. Why is she walking like this? She is more beautiful than ever. What did she do?? I'm starting to lose my mind.  
"Honey, you want syrup? You know, to make it more American. Now we are in a proper Sunday American film morning" said in a suspicious nice tone.  
Syrup? Do we even have that? "Sure" I say. A minute later she goes from the kitchen to her seat just in front of me with something on her hands I cannot identify because dam my girl has a nice butt as she walks to the chair. Once she sat down I can focus on the table and I understand she only took her plate and chocolate syrup. She did not look at me at any time but I could not put my eyes off her. She pulls her hair on her right side and rolled the sleeves up until the elbows. I put my cup on the table still clueless of what's going on.  
"Go on, take your plate" She says smiling innocently. This is so suspicious but she is right, I should take my plate.  
I stand up and go towards the kitchen, there is a plate of pancakes, one of them is clearly burnt above the other ones. I take my plate and the whipped cream. I'm heading again back to the living room when I hear her screaming. I rushed. The next thing I see is her stood up, my white button shirt stained in syrup while she is pulling her hair up in a loose ponytail letting strands of hair falling in front of her face.  
"Oh My God. What have I done?" Said her quickly unbuttoning the shirt. As she unbuttoned her shirt she looked at me but of course, I was looking at my shirt which is now ruined. After the third button, she lowered the speed. I'm still trying to process what is going on. She put off the shirt showing herself in black fine lingerie. I was still standing up with my plate on my hand and the whipped cream in the other one without being able to react against the image of my girlfriend in fine underwear I have never seen before. She was holding the shirt looking at it but my eyes were focused on how good that underwear suited her and how beautiful her waist was. I was no longer thinking on the breakfast and my cock was hardening. This morning started on a high note.  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Se says dropping her arms exasperated after trying to clean the stain rubbing the fabric without any success making one of the straps on her bra fall on her arm. She noticed and then looking at me pull it back to his position. I feel how a proper tent was formed on my pants and she looked at it too.  
"I need to clean this mess" says while jumping beside me on her way to the kitchen. She smells like that wood and flower perfume I gave to her. I see the glorious figure of my girlfriend in black fine lingerie disappears in the kitchen.  
I leave my plate on the table and hold onto the chair biting my lip still thinking of the fuss and what exactly happened. Telling myself to calm down. My most basic desire right now is to go there and fuck her on the kitchen countertop. Did she just...? What just happened?  
"What should I do?" I hear her saying half moan, half complaining from the kitchen and I know I don't want to hold myself anymore. I approach her from behind sticking my hips to her terrific butt checks, my hand on her lower belly and the other one putting her hair aside to kiss her neck under her ear.  
"You lost" I could hear her breathless while she is just a delicate doll in my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a nice comment and kudos


End file.
